


Winterhawk Valentine

by Theholyfandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theholyfandoms/pseuds/Theholyfandoms
Summary: In his worst week in a long time, Clint Barton realizes what a great boyfriend Bucky Barnes is.





	

In a series of bad weeks, this week had so far been the worst. Clint Barton had been put on a mission with a bunch of new Shield recruits, and he basically got drug through the mud when everyone else left without a scratch on them. Then, on his way home from what was probably the least successful mission he had ever been on, his old “pals” (if you could really call them that) from the mafia decided to jump him, take his favorite bow, all his money, and attempt a little target practice on him (missing horribly because who, except for Clint Barton, uses a weapon from the paleolithic era?).  
And if that wasn’t bad enough, it was the anniversary of his parents death, which meant he was probably going to come home to a sappy voicemail from his asshole older brother who only called on his birthday, Christmas, and today. Clint thought it was weird because when they were younger Barney would always complain about how terrible life with their parents was. Clint didn’t really remember much of them, just getting kicked around by his dad and his mom crying half the time.  
When he got home Lucky had gotten into the trash, strung it out, and consequently puked all over the already dirty apartment. While Clint hated to be a debby-downer, he was certainly over this week and ready to stitch himself up and pass out on the couch while watching the three new episodes of Dog Cops he missed while he was gone. But god forbid that he actually get a chance to sit down and relax because Kate obviously hadn’t been over to let Lucky out or feed the dog, because of the pile of shit that was waiting to be stepped in.  
Clint groaned, deciding it was probably best to clean up his apartment before long, so he did. He got out all the cleaning supplies he owned, and by the time he finished, it was already getting late. His apartment now smelled like the power of pine-sol, which was just as refreshing as the commercials advertised, and different types of bleach. Good enough, he thought. Now all he had to do was take the trash out and walk Lucky around the block, then he could finally sit down.  
But of course it couldn’t be that easy, could it? Because on the worst week of this series of bad weeks, what else could possibly go wrong?  
Well, he managed to get the trash in the bin outside his apartment, but only after one of the bags ripped and spilled everywhere. Then, as he and Lucky walked through the snow surrounding his apartment building, Clint managed to slip on a chunk of ice, twisting his ankle and landing right on his tailbone.  
“What are you looking at, Pizza Dog?” Clint grunted, throwing a snowball at the dog who looked as though he was laughing at the poor guy. “Fuck off.”  
He searched his pockets for his phone, then cursed when it wasn’t there because the Russian mafia just had to take those too. He cursed a few more times and slowly peeled himself off the ground and managed to limp back up to his apartment.  
He plopped into bed, ignoring his growling stomach, aching wounds and throbbing ankle, wanting to sleep through the rest of the week so nothing else happened. He could end up dead by Thursday at this rate. He didn’t even bother trying to peel off his jeans or take his shirt and hat off, that was too much work.  
He was just barely asleep when someone started banging on his door. He didn’t move, thinking that the person would assume he wasn’t there and leave. They knocked some again. He took out his hearing aids so that he didn’t have to listen to it, and began to doze off once more.  
Then there was a hand on his back, and he tensed up. Then the hand put one of his hearing aids in and bent down to kiss his neck. Bucky, Clint thought, forgetting about everything that happened that week and let his body relax.  
“You were supposed to call me when you got home,” Bucky said, taking Clint’s hat off and running his metal hand through the sandy blond hair.  
The archer flopped over with a groan and looked up at Bucky who winced at the sight of him.  
“Clint...” Bucky sighed, shaking his head. It wasn’t the first time he had seen him like that, it just never got easier when it happened.  
“Worst week ever.”  
“Do you need medical attention? Why didn’t you call?”  
“My cell phone got stolen and I don’t have your number written down to call you on the landline. Plus, I was a little preoccupied cleaning up Lucky’s vomit to remember to call.” He said, taking his sock off the foot that he twisted. It had already swollen quite a bit, and Clint watched as Bucky flared his nostrils and pursed his lips. He wasn’t about to spend the night in the hospital, not after the week that he had had. “No emergency room. It’s not purple. I can feel my toes, it can wait.”  
“Fine. Urgent care in the morning.” Bucky said, knowing he would have to pull Clint kicking and screaming if he even tried to take him tonight. The man was more stubborn than Steve, and Bucky often had a hard time talking him into doing something he didn’t want to do.  
“Did we have plans or something?” Clint asked as he watched his boyfriend prop his foot up, and made himself comfortable in his pillows. He just wanted to sleep, but he was willing to humor his boyfriend at least a little bit, and cuddle with him.  
“No, but it’s Valentines day. I figured you’d probably fallen asleep and forgotten, so I was going to pick you up and take you to dinner.” Bucky explained and pecked him on the lips. “However, seeing the condition you’re in, I’m going to order a pizza and cuddle with you.”  
Clint’s heart sunk, as much as he hated the holiday, he could tell by the tone in Bucky’s voice that he was actually looking forward to their night out.  
“I’m sorry Buck. Can we pretend it’s not Valentine’s day and that I am not the worst boyfriend in the world?” Clint smiled sheepishly, pulling Bucky in for a hug. “Like a rain check, where we don’t have to pay eighty dollars for a set menu at a nice restaurant? Because frankly, I hate Valentine’s day and you’d be the world’s best boyfriend if we could pretend that none of this happened.”  
“I suppose I could,” The soldier said with an exaggerated sigh, kissing Clint on the forehead. He fished his phone out of his pocket to order a pizza, already onto their new evening plans. “It’s fine, really. As long as I can take a bath with you tonight, we can move this to tomorrow, or Friday even. I just want to spend time with you. It feels like we haven’t seen each other in forever.”  
“Yes, and a bath sounds great.” Clint hummed and pecked his ever-forgiving boyfriend on the lips. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. Between missions and everything, it had been hard for them to find time for one another. They were doing what they loved, but usually, they were scheduled on missions together. Now things were different, though, and since Shield was trying to train new recruits through what seemed like the busiest season yet, the snipers were separated to train the newbies.  
While they sat in the tub and waited for pizza, Clint let Bucky tend to his cuts and scuffs under the steady stream of the shower to let the blood flow down the drain. Clint wasn’t any stranger to stitches, so he sat still while his boyfriend stitched the biggest gash back together. The archer watched Bucky, his eyes slipping over the nicely toned muscles. He awed over the careful movements that the soldier made, managing to clean everything up without causing Clint too much distress. Clint thought about all the wonderful things that Bucky did for him, and how thoughtful the man was. Clint's stomach tightened up as he thought about how crazy he was for him, and how if he didn’t hurt so much he would probably do more than just kiss him. For the first time in his life, he was truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the response this gets, I may write more for it. Let me know what you think and what I should continue with. :-)


End file.
